


Heimweh

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Год спустя после падения с обрыва.Едва преодолев желание умереть, Уилл больше не может говорить и испытывает состояние полной апатии. Он живет на автопилоте, занимая чужое место, пока однажды не понимает, что помимо желания Ганнибал все-таки стал его домом.





	Heimweh

**Author's Note:**

> Меня все еще посещает вдохновение во время сессии, поэтому очередная зарисовка - пост-финал. Да, снова х) Это то, чего мне захотелось в качестве компенсации и себе, и Вам, читатели, после "My love".   
> Простенькая зарисовочка с претензией на сложные чувства.  
> \---  
> Heimweh - (с немецкого) - тоска по дому.

      На циферблате наручных часов стрелки показывают почти четыре пополудни. Неспешный в своей особенной суетливости город вновь закипает жизнью после традиционной сиесты: по улицам разбредаются люди, открываются магазины и торговые лавки, но все на больших дверях кафе и ресторанов вывешивается табличка «закрыто». К такому порядку сложно привыкнуть после вечно спешащего куда-то Мэриленда, а сама легкая медлительность Европы, призванная ценить жизнь и наслаждаться каждым моментом, поначалу кажется чуждой, но лишь первое время, ведь к спокойствию так просто привыкнуть.  
      Скользнув в один из едва-едва открывшихся магазинчиков, мужчина улыбается кривой улыбкой, но привыкший к этому зрелищу хозяин не смущается жуткого из-за охотничьего шрама-трофея оскала гостя, напротив — отвечает дружелюбным приветствием. Обмен любезностями, заданные только взглядами и жестами вопросы о здоровье и делах в семье, что так свойственны давним знакомым, затем выбор подходящей бутылки вина — той самой, необходимой к ужину… Все это давно известная линейка упорядоченных действий: одно и то же изо дня в день, из недели в неделю, что так незаметно и скоро проходит год.  
      Солнце, не менее жаркое, чем пару минут назад, ослепляет с новой силой после приятного мягкого освещения магазинчика, и Уиллу приходится прикрыть глаза грубой от работы ладонью. Осадок чужого имени, по которому его добродушно окликает старик на протяжении длительного времени, обнимает где-то внутри неприятной горечью, заставляя чувствовать себя еще более мерзко с каждым разом, с каждой маленькой грязной ложью, к которой невозможно привыкнуть. Кажется, что с тех самых пор как шагнул с обрыва он продолжал падать, не переставал тонуть в океане лжи, крови и амбивалентности собственных чувств. Сейчас, спустя такой долгий, нескончаемый год не прекращаемой рефлексии, это становится слишком очевидно: Грэм сожалел вовсе не об оставленной семье, не убитых им людях, — он жалел, что позволил одному конкретному человеку жить, и этим человеком был он сам.  
      Громкая речь на все еще чужом языке врывается в голову со скоростью электрички, сбивая мысли с естественного течения, но отдельные слова не хотят складываться в цельное предложение. С трудом кивнув и махнув ладонью, Уилл вымученно улыбается, сворачивая и спеша скрыться в ближайшей тонкой улочке. Он в порядке, лишь сгорает каждый день на протяжении года. От безысходности, от отчаяния, от простой убивающей и равнодушной истины и от жгучей ненависти. Очевидно, Уилл Грэм ненавидит Ганнибала Лектера.  
      На протяжении года впитывая в себя почти явное обожание, нежность, ласку через обращенные к нему тексты и жесты, Уилл может отвечать только равнодушием, агрессией и извечным молчанием, которое встречается с легкой грустью и непривычным для Лектера смирением, словно после обрыва он стал совершенно иным — они оба стали, в чем-то поменявшись ролями. Временами в голову приходит мысль, что Ганнибал свихнулся, помешался до такой степени, что перестал замечать всех и все вокруг, становясь почти послушным до исполнения любых капризов своего спутника, как большой дикий кот - он все еще зверь, все еще монстр, который готов тереться о протянутую ладонь и в любую секунду яростно впиться в нее, а Уилл устал ждать этого момента.  
      Ганнибал почти нежен, почти одержим, почти возвел на пьедестал своего личного бога, благодарный лишь за одно позволение занимать место подле и временами глядящий так, что робкая надежда и тихое желание коснуться и обнять в янтарных глазах едва заметны, но Уилл не может заставить себя ответить без содрогания от омерзения поглощающих мыслей. За каждую минуту новой жизни Уилл Грэм ненавидит Ганнибала Лектера, просто потому что именно он не дал им погибнуть в океане, когда обрыв должен был его убить. Ненавидит, потому что привык.  
      Меньшая стрелка ползет к отметке в половину шестого, а значит времени остается не так много и нужно скорее вернуться домой.  
      Как много, должно быть, вмещает это слово «дом»: ставшие родными стены, привычный жизненный уклад, забытый незакрытым тюбик зубной пасты; место, где всегда ожидают любящая жена и любимые дети… У Уилла давно — никогда на самом деле — не было дома и он не может знать чувства, когда мир замыкается на одном месте или человеке; у Уилла всегда был лишь Ганнибал, воркующий над плитой и оборачивающийся на стук шагов, моментально преобразуя выражение лица от сосредоточенного до неприлично довольного, словно он каждый раз не ожидает его обратно и каждый раз приятно удивлен; словно приход Грэма делает его по-настоящему счастливым и не нужно ничего больше.  
      Приходится немного ускорить шаг, ведь стрелки часов никогда не бывают милосердными, а так хочется поскорее вернуться домой, к нему, чтобы увидеть, как беспокойство сменяется счастьем, а у себя внутри воцаряется спокойствие и какая-то особенная трепетная нежность к — он уверен, что в этот раз точно — последней жизни.  
      Уилл резко останавливается, замирает посреди улицы, словно время для него внезапно потеряло значение или же просто исчезло, позволяя толпе обтекать его со всех сторон и проносится мимо в ускоренной перемотке. Домой, к Ганнибалу; домой к Ганнибалу — приходится повторить это несколько раз, чтобы осмыслить произошедшее.  
      И он понимает.   
  
      Не снимая запыленной обуви, не заботясь ни о следах на ковре, ни о паркете из какого-то там дорогого дерева, Уилл целенаправленно идет на кухню, и, как он и думал, Ганнибал занят ужином, отрешенно нарезая что-то — эта картина виделась так часто на протяжении года, менялись только блюда и время суток. На мгновение мышцы в теле Лектера напрягаются, видимо, не узнал темп торопливых шагов, а затем он глубоко вдыхает и немного расслабляется, почуяв родной запах. Немного, потому что заметное волнение и что-то совсем необычное пронизывает воздух между ними, и Ганнибал вновь вздыхает, склоняя голову — он знал, что долго так продолжаться не может и однажды что-то должно было произойти. Отложив нож в сторону, безмолвно признавая отсутствие сопротивления, мужчина молча ожидает удара или выстрела, но вместо этого получает горячие руки поперек груди.  
      Уткнувшись в шею, приятно пахнущую одеколоном и самим Ганнибалом, Грэм едва не всхлипывает, но сдерживается, шепча тихое и такое важное:  
      — Спасибо, Ганнибал.  
      И Ганнибал понимает.


End file.
